The Pretentious Prepatory
by Carmelita
Summary: The Baudelaires 2nd year at Prufrock. This story involves a fire, new orphans, and two sides of VFD.
1. The Introverted Introduction

This is set during The Austere Academy and possibly after it. So if you haven't read it.. This won't make sense.  
  
Note: This was before the mishap with the Quagmires.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except the ones I might possibly make up.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Memento Mori.. Remember you will die." read the eldest Baudelaire, Violet. "How welcoming.." said the middle Baudelaire, Klaus, sarcasticly."Agbo." replied the youngest Baudelaire, Sunny. It meant something along the lines of "I agree Klaus." The three children walked up the crooked sidewalk. A girl about the same age as Violet pushed her aside. "Step aside Cakesniffer! I'm walking here!" she said in an unpleasant, annoyed tone. Two of her 'sidekicks' followed her. The word 'sidekicks' here refers to 'a person that uses others into thinking they are friends.' The two sidekicks hissed as they passed the Baudelaires. They watched the girl cross the playground and pushed some younger kids off the slide. "Why must we have to come back here a second year?" asked Klaus. "At least we aren't staying in the orphan shack anymore." said Violet trying to lighten the mood. "Hurgy?" asked Sunny which meant something like "So who did move in there?" "Hmm... I'm not sure Sunny. Maybe we'll meet them at lunch. They could be friends with us and the Quagmires!" exclaimed Violet.  
  
They walked inside the historic building, into the hustle and bustle of even more kids. A little girl who resembled Carmelita Spats, or the girl about the same age as Violet who pushed her aside, walked up to them. "Excuse me, have you seen my sister Carmelita? She looks like me except older." They found the girl more pleasant and well, all together nicer than Carmelita. "Rose!" shrieked Carmelita. "Don't talk to the orphans!" she said with a smug look on her face. Rose gasped in horror and hurried off with Carmelita. "It looks like everything's the same." replied Klaus grimly. "Well, let's find out where we are staying." said Violet pulling out a map. "Sunny and I are in room 304 together with a girl named Victoria. And Klaus, You are in room... 207 with two boys.. Oh! One is Duncan, and the other is named Samuel." "I guess the rooms aren't that bad then." said Klaus. He hoped he was right.  
  
Have you ever gotten that feeling where everything seems to be working out perfectly for you then everything goes terribly wrong? I am sorry to say that's what happens in this story. If you do not wish to continue, I suggest that you either click the little back arrow button at the top of the page, or the red 'X' button on the opposite side. You have been warned. This reminds me of when my friend and I planned the perfect day. We were to go roller-skating, to a happy movie, then a picnic at a park. We thought it was the greatest plan. The next day came, it was raining. I thought we could still go, just not on a picnic. She decided to ditch me. Well, enough of my sorrows. Back to the Baudelaires.  
  
The bell rang and everybody hurried to their dorms. "Well, I guess we'll see you later Klaus!" said Violet. "Rekhae." agreed Sunny. They got to the top of the stairs and Klaus headed down the hallway while Violet and Sunny made their way up another flight of stairs. "Room 304." said Violet and walked in with Sunny in her arms. There was a girl standing on her bed putting up a poster. "Oh hello." greeted Victoria. She was wearing a black and pink pinstriped dress. (A/N She doesn't know Esme yet.) "I'm Victoria. Are you Sunny and Violet?" she asked. "Yes. I'm Violet and this is Sunny." she said, sitting Sunny down. "Ashek." said Sunny waving. "What did she just say?" asked Victoria with a confused face. "She's just saying hi. She doesn't speak much English yet." Sunny detested to this by stomping her foot. "I was just putting up pictures. You're welcome to." explained Victoria. Violet Baudelaire had a little shock of hope. "Maybe our lives are looking up." thought Violet.  
  
As I write this, all I want to do is jump into the story and tell poor Violet that it is not. As I warned you before, this story contains no, or VERY little happiness. You are still welcome to push the back button or the exit button.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok! first chapter done! Review! No flamers please! They hurt... 


	2. The Counterfeit Cohort

smilies- thanks! I'll try its jus... *whispers* the finals are coming... sshh..   
  
o0wallpaper0o- thanks i always wondered too.. i guess thats why i wrote this lol I know i dont like when people dont write like Lemony so i tried lol at least i think i succeeded!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Klaus walked into his dorm. He hoped that Duncan was already there so he knew someone. The bed closest to the door was empty, then there was Duncan, then a boy on the farthest bed. "Hello Klaus!" welcomed Duncan. "Hello Duncan." replied Klaus simply. "I am Samuel." The boy stood up, walked over, and shook Klaus's hand. "I know that you and Duncan are orphans. So am I... Well I have my sister too." said the boy straight out. 'He is very outgoing.' thought Klaus. The boys talked a little until the lunch bell rang. They went down to the cafeteria to meet up with the others.  
  
Violet, Sunny, and Victoria made their way to the cafeteria and found the boys, along with one they didn't know, sitting at a table in the corner. "Hello everybody!" greeted Violet. They sat down at the round table with the plastic chairs after retrieving their food. After they started eating, Isadora walked in, though she didn't look very happy. (Then again, what orphan would be?) She slumped down at the table. "Uh.. Isadora? What's wrong?" asked Duncan. She snorted. "What's WRONG?" she said. "Do you know who my dorm partners are?" He shook his head. "Carmelita Spats and Spanish Rose Spats- Her little sister." Victoria shot her an malicious glance. 'Malicious' here means an evil glance at Isadora for offending her. "What's wrong with Carmelita?" she asked. Isadora looked at the others, for she did not know who Victoria was. "Excuse me?" Isadora asked confused. "What's so bad about being Carmelita's dorm mate? She happens to be my friend." Sunny gasped. "Well does she know you are an orphan?" asked Violet appalled. "Well.. No. What difference would it make? She is a very nice person to me."   
  
Just then Carmelita and her two sidekicks walked up to the 'orphan table.' She cackled. "Victoria? What are you doing at the orphan table? You don't belong here." Samuel tightened his fists. "Why not Carmelita?" asked Victoria. "There's nothing wrong with these people. They're my friends." The cafeteria went silent. Carmelita laughed obnoxiously. "Oh Victoria, really now. Come on. Leave the orphan table." snapped Carmelita. "Yeah!" piped up Rose. "But Carmelita.. I AM an orphan." Carmelita nearly collapsed. Rose screamed. "I-I was friends with an.. orphan??" stuttered Carmelita. She snapped and they left the table to go to the 'popular table.'   
  
It didn't take long for the rumor to spread that Carmelita was friends with an orphan because the whole room had heard the conversation. "She's not very nice after all!" sighed Victoria. "I was so shallow." Samuel patted her back. Sunny realized they looked very similar. "Kujshi." whispered Sunny. Klaus noticed too. "Samuel, you said you had a sister. Who exactly is your sister?" he asked. "Victoria. Who else?" Violet's eyes opened. "But shouldn't you be in the orphan shack?" Victoria sniffled. "We were suppose to but some new orphans are transferring and supposed to move in there." This made Violet and Klaus think. The bell rang and they said their fare-wells. They had no classes that day, due to the first day back.  
  
No matter where we go, there is a somebody like Carmelita. I remember once touring Europe, we took a tour through downtown London. We were in a horse and carriage with another family. They had a daughter that was similar to my age. I decided to try to be nice and social so I said 'Hello.' She glared at me and said "Mummy, do we really have to be in a carriage with these *glares at me* LOWER class people." I was very much offended so I did not try to make conversation again.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
OH YEAH CHAPTER 2 DONE!!!! mk review! no flamers... they hurt more than Carmelita's insults. 


	3. The Disguised Division

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.   
  
I wanted to say that I can't write for a little. (Mayhaps a couple days?) because I have finals (more evil than Count Olaf) and graduation!!!!!! (more happy than when I read The Austere Academy and saw Carmelita's awesomeness hair WHICH I am doing for graduation heehee) Ok Sorry bout that so I will supply you with a (not) (maybe so) funny story.   
  
I am not very good at writing stupid-funny stories. Sorry for any inconvience. So here! Read o0wallpaper0o story "The Slippery Slope in under five minutes." Its great. Ok! Hope to see... hear... READ! your reviews soon!!!! 


	4. The Mystifying Metropolitan

pretendingtobesane- sadly no... i wish i have though!!! and my X is red and my arrow is transparent sry.  
  
Violet, Sunny, Victoria, and Isadora returned to Violet, Sunny, and Victoria's dorm room. For obvious reasons, Isadora decided to go back to their dorm room instead of her own. "I didn't know Samuel was your brother, Victoria." said Violet interested. "Twin actually.. We're very close. He's all I have. I've never really had friends. People have found me frightening. The way I act, and dress mostly. People are very close minded." She sighed and laid down on her bed. "You guys are my first REAL friends. Carmelita just wanted me for my fortune probably. Well, you see my parents died in a fire so we inherited our ruby and money fortune." Sunny perked up. "Juhyme?" asked Sunny anxiously. Victoria looked confused so Violet translated. "She asked if you could tell us the whole story. You see, our parents and the Quagmires," She pointed to Isadora who nodded. "also died in a fire. We think they may be connected some way." Victoria understood and continued on. "Well, it seemed like they were always away at some secret meeting they couldn't tell us about-" Isadora cut in. "VFD." she said. Victoria nodded and continued. "Since they were always away, they had to hire a nanny for us. Her name was Esme Squalor." ((A/N they dont know her yet remember!))   
  
I will get back to the telling of Victoria's dreadful story in a moment. Little do the Baudelaires and Quagmires know that Esme will join forces with Olaf, almost kill the Baudelaires, and kidnap the Quagmires. I have reason to believe that Esme is still out there. I have tried to report her to the higher authority, but as I should have known, they read the Daily Punctillo. ((A/N spelling?)) I was then accused of helping the Baudelaires with the murdering of Olaf because of that horrid newspaper and horrid writer who apparently never passed Spelling in grade school. I will now let you read the end of Victoria's horrid story unless you would rather drop this book and pick a happy one up about a bunny named Fifi and how she found her family.  
  
"Well one day when my parents had just came home, they headed upstairs to the library when Esme burned the pot roast. The oddest thing is... the smoke coming out of the oven.. was GREEN. Esme shoved my brother and I into a little trapdoor with a staircase and said 'Follow that.' We did what we were told. When we got to an opening, we were at the abandoned house across from us window. We looked out and saw our house rising up in green smoke and flames. We were facing the library..." Victoria trailed off and a tear dropped. "Go on Victoria.. Its ok." urged Violet. "Well.. we- we saw our parents... burning.. to.. death." She started crying a little more now. "You could see my mother's arms flying up in pain. You could see my father fall to the ground... It.. it was horrible. We don't know what happened to Esme either. We slept over night in the house and walked over to ours in the morning. The police sent us to a man named Mr.Poe to find us a home. He was good friend's with our father from work. Never knew where my father worked though.." She sighed as she finished.   
  
"Mr.Poe?" questioned Violet. "Short man who coughs alot?" "Yes.. That's him." answered Victoria strangely. "So.. You don't know what happened?" asked Isadora. "No.. except.." She pulled something out from the drawer next to her bed. "We found this at the site." It was a crumpled piece of paper that was scorched on one side. Scorched here means 'burned slightly on the side of the paper so that some important words are missing to make this more of a mystery.' "Beatrice and [scorched] Rubaley seen here in the picture are said to be dead because of a terrible [scorched] that ruined the plan of the V.F.D. "I just don't know what happened! The children.. Oh the children! Poor dears! I would take them but.. I can't stand children running around my house." commented the tense Esme Squalor, the children's nanny." Victoria read it outloud. "The weirdest thing is... we found the paper the morning after the fire and it was scorched so it was in the fire. And look.." Victoria turned it over and found a date. Friday, May 13th. "The fire happened on May 17th." Violet pulled her hair up in her ribbon. Isadora gasped. Sunny bit the bed frame.  
  
whoo! sorry it took sooo long! Blame the math final! Please dont review on the site because somebody told me you cant review sooo you are OH SO welcome to email me with them!!!!! 


	5. The Enigmatical Emblem

Thanks for the reviews! sorry it took so long but now school is over and so are finals! YAAAAAAAAAAY!  
.........................................  
  
The boys walked back to their dorm that they all shared so coincidently. "So how are you enjoying Prufrock, Samuel?" asked Duncan stepping on the last stair to their dorm hallway. "Enjoying? Is that what you call it?" smirked Samuel as he opened the door. "Uh.. Samuel.. What exactly happened to your parents?" questioned Klaus. "Oh.. um. Fire." said Samuel looking down. Klaus stopped in his tracks. 'I wonder if Violet knows this.' thought Klaus. "I'll be right back. I forgot something in the cafeteria." Duncan had caught his draft. That phrase here means that Duncan knew what Klaus was up to and didn't question him.   
  
Klaus ran up the stairs and into the next hallway. He stopped at dorm room 304. He knocked politely. "Herein!" called Victoria. Klaus thought this was Sunny so he walked in. "You understood?" asked Victoria. "No.. Sunny called me in." Isadora snickered. "No. I said 'Come in.' in German." explained Victoria. Klaus blushed. He should of known he had just finished reading a book about German words. In fact, it was the German dictionary. "May I speak to my sisters for an instant?" stated Klaus, not waiting for a response. He pulled his sisters out into the hallway. "Did you know that Samuel and Victoria's parents died in a fire?" asked Klaus astounded. "Yes we did." answered Violet. Violet and Sunny decided to fill him in. The warning bell rang. This bell meant that within five minutes you were to be in your dorms or consequences would arise.   
  
Klaus returned to his dorm room just as Samuel had finished telling Duncan the story he had just learned from Samuel. "Amazing!" said Duncan. "Absolutely amazing! Klaus! You must hear this story!" "I have. Violet filled me in." said Klaus walking in. Filled me in here does not refer to feeding someone. In this case, it means Violet told Klaus the story when he was 'retrieving something from the lunchroom.' "Did you hear about the newspaper clipping too then?" asked Klaus. "Yes he did but Victoria has it." replied Samuel. "Do you know about VFD then?" asked Duncan, still dumbfounded. "You could say that." replied Samuel. And with that he went to bed.  
  
Isadora eventually retreated back to her dorm room of despair, while the others tucked in for the night. Tucked in for the night here means 'got ready for bed, then went to bed.' "Victoria?" asked Violet careful not to wake up Sunny. "Did you know about VFD before Isadora told you during the story?" Victoria didn't respond right away. She hesistated. "...Yes. I did." "Klaus and I are trying to find out what we can about it. Do you think you could tell us what you know about it?" asked Violet. "No." responded Victoria without thinking. Violet sighed disappointed. After a couple minutes Victoria went on. "But I can show you." She turned on her bedside lamp and threw back her sheets. She pulled up her pajama leg to reveal an eye.  
  
..................................................................................................................................  
And that is my very poor way of trying to make it a cliffhanger lol. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You know you want to! 


	6. The Mendacious Mate

Thank you for the reviews!!!! I don't know what drats meant though... But since you reviewed anyways... HAVE A SPORK!  
...............................................  
  
The next morning Violet woke up startled. She saw Victoria looking at the newspaper article for an answer probably. Violet walked over. "Victoria, are you a member of VFD then? You do have the eye on your ankle." said Violet. Victoria looked at her strangely. "WHAT are you talking about? Have you lost it Violet?" asked Victoria puzzled. Puzzled here does not refer to a game in which you put torn pieces of a picture together, it means Victoria was confused about what Violet was saying to her. "You showed me the eye on your ankle when I asked you about VFD!" said Violet strongly. Sunny stirred in her bed so Violet decided to keep her voice down. Victoria laughed. "Violet, I think you may be losing it. I'm off to the cafeteria for breakfast. You best hurry! Classes begin in an hour." Victoria walked over to the door. "See you." She nodded and walked out the door. Violet stood there flustered.  
  
Klaus made his way down to the cafeteria when he was stopped by Nero. "Now boy, I have given you the privilege to attend my fabolous school, hear my award-winning violin solos, and live in a dorm instead of the orphan shack. I do not expect any less of you. In fact, I expect more! The head of the school board is coming here today. He may be interested in you.. though I do not know why somebody would be interested in an orphan." he sneered. "You tell him that you cherish this school and that I am a wonderful person or there will. be. consequences." he finished off. Klaus was about to walk off when he continued. "Now, the new orphans are coming today. You are to respect them and tell them all they need to know. You are to tell them also that I am a great man. Now go!" he beckoned him to go. 'What a way to start off the first day!' thought Klaus. ((A/N that rhymed!))  
  
Victoria had just sat down at the orphan table when Klaus came down. "Klaus!" she gestured for him to come over. He walked over to her. "The new orphans are coming today. I just got stopped by Nero in the corridor." said Klaus. "Really now? I wonder what they're like." replied Victoria. Klaus hesistated for a moment before continuing. "Last night your brother said he may know something about VFD. Do you know anything?" he asked quietly. "Only as much as you already know, which isn't very much at all. Just that all of our parents were in it, the fires all 'coincidentally' took place during the death of them. Coincidentally means that-" "I know what it means." said Klaus annoyed. "Well I best be off then. Goodbye Klaus." Victoria got up from the table and left the lunchroom. Violet ran into her as she was leaving. Violet ran over to Klaus breathless. "Klaus.. Klaus.. V-Victoria.. eye!" she managed to say between breaths. "What?" asked Klaus. Violet told him the whole story. "But.. She told me she doesn't know anything." explained Klaus. "But then this morning she said I must be crazy because she doesn't have an eye and never showed me!" exclaimed Violet. "I don't think she's telling us something important." said Klaus.  
.........................................................................................................................................  
Is it just me or does it seem a little OOC? I'm not sure.. I had a little writers block so.. yeah REVIEW ANYWAYS! 


	7. The Horrible Handout

Hmm... I think Count Olaf stole everybody because i didnt get any reviews on this story..  
...........................................................................................  
  
"Well we can't just tell them. Its not exactly easy." "Can't tell them? They NEED us!" That was the conversation between Samuel and Victoria Rubaley. They went back and forth like that for quite some time. I would have to agree with them. With what they have to tell the Baudelaires and Quagmires wasn't that easy. "We can't betray their friendship!" "We can't lose our lives either Victoria!" There was a big sigh from the both of them. "Well... What do we do?"  
  
You could find Violet, Klaus, and Sunny in room 304 trying to resolve their problem. Resolve here means to try and find an answer to their problem of what the Rubaley's aren't telling them. "Let's see. We have an eye on Victoria's ankle, their newspaper clipping, their story.. and that's about it.. thats helpful." said Klaus as Violet pulled up her hair with her beloved ribbon.   
  
Beloved. Oh how a cruel word that is! Beloved. Beloved can ruin your life along with the words 'I love you.' Beloved. Like Lemony Snicket's beloved Beatrice. Or my beloved. How cruel fate is to have you leave me. You shall never come back unless a miracle happens. A tale of Lazarus from the Bible, yet no one loved Lazarus. The hated come back, the loved never do. That is why the world is so harsh today.   
  
"Well, a lie detector would work. Mind you, that would be difficult.." explained Violet. "Sufog." said Sunny gloomly. It meant something along the lines of "We're doomed." "Don't say that Sunny. You never know. Maybe they'll decide to tell us. People can change their minds very quickly." said Klaus. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" called Violet. The Rubaley's walked in. "Um, we have to tell you something." said Samuel. Victoria fidgeted around then walked over and sat down on her bed. "Well.. You know that there is a good and a bad side of VFD?" The Baudelaires nodded. "Well, we're on one of those sides. It may not be the proudest side either..." finished Victoria.  
  
...........................................................  
  
Sorry! Short chapter! I was really busy. I'll try to update sooner. 


	8. The Prosaic Pundit

Thanks for the reviews! Im going to try and get as many chapters as I can before I leave for california! (June 28)  
  
..........................................................  
  
"What exactly do you mean 'Not the proudest.'?" Violet gasped. "You don't mean..the..Olaf.." Violet trailed off. "We've been trying to get away. They keep following us. Count Olaf is after you. You need to get out of here. He's coming." warned Samuel. "Wait.. You said you have a fortune too. This could be bad." said Violet. "He wanted us for OUR fortune, and the Quagmires. Wait! The new orphans! We have to run down to the orphan shack!" exclaimed Klaus.   
  
It was a very sorry sight to see so many children running to the orphan shack on the grounds. Victoria and Samuel running ahead, then followed Violet and Klaus with Sunny crawling behind. They were determined to figure out a hint of truth in all this. If the Rubaley's were on Olaf's side, how did the Baudelaire's know they were even telling the truth?  
  
They reached the door of the orphan shack. White paint peeling off and a broken handle. Samuel pounded on the door. "Yes?" squeaked a voice. "Hello. We are the other orphans at Prufrock. May we come in?" asked Violet. The door opened and they peeked inside. There were two girls. You would think they were younger, yet they were about the same age as them. "I'm Maria." said the girl who had opened the door. Another girl was on the pile of hay swatting off crabs. Swatting here means 'trying to keep the crabs from attacking the young girl.' "And I'm Elizabeth." the other girl said looking down at them from the haystack. "We need to ask you a question." said Victoria urgently. "Do you have a fortune?" they all asked at once, except for Sunny who had asked "Wegdiof?" The two girls looked at each other then back at the Rubaley's and Baudelaires. "Yes.. Why does that matter? Are you only going to be our friend now?" asked Elizabeth. "We won't give you any of it!" said Maria who seemed somewhat upset about it.  
  
Everybody at least once in their life is friends or is nice to somebody only because of their money. Poor, poor Beatrice thought this and ran away.. for not too long though. Such a tragedy. Money is nothing compared to true love. True love of thy Beatrice. Oh what woe the Baudelaire's will encounter because of this.  
  
"That's not the reason." said Violet. "We're being chased by Count Olaf who is after not only our fortune, but the Quagmire's, and now the Rubaley's. If he finds out, you'll be next." explained Klaus quickly. The two girls looked at each other. "Okay.. We believe you. But could you explain a little more? We're confused." said Elizabeth. They went on explaining Count Olaf, VFD, the fires, and everything they knew.   
  
What a horrid little story they had to listen to. As I look through the Orphan Shack, I can imagine them standing here with a horrid look on their faces listening to it all. The paint is still peeling, the hay is dry, and the crabs weren't too happy with me intruding on their home. Intruding here means 'to barg into their home while looking for any clues of the Baudelaires that could possibly be in there.'  
  
They were just about to explain about the good and bad side of VFD when the bell rang. "Oh no.." said Klaus. "I forgot about the man from the school board. He's coming today. He's probably just arrived!" The Baudelaires, Quagmires, and Maria and Elizabeth ran up to the school only to hear a twenty minute violin introduction. Soon enough though, Victoria was hitting Samuel to wake up. "I would like to present to you, a very good friend of mine, the head of the school board, Mr. Flout!" announced Nero. The audience clapped, though not very enthusiastically.   
  
As the school returned to their dorms, the Baudelaires couldn't help but realize Mr. Flout looked very familiar.  
  
......................................  
  
Ok! I know I know.. I don't know if its that good.. I had to do it all at different times because of a thunderstorm then a tornado warning so the computer was shut off. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
